


Love me

by Firephoenixace



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreaking, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firephoenixace/pseuds/Firephoenixace
Summary: When Marco get's dumped he is completley heart broken.When he is convinced to start dating he finally slowly starts to heal, but what happends when something forces Ace to leave his family and lover behind? Will Marco ever be able to trust again? And what is his exfiance doing back in town?





	Love me

Marco’s POV

I stood in the apartment…your apartment, I looked at the letter you left for me.  
Everywhere I looked I could only see you, see us.  
Everything reminded me of you, the couch where we spend our weekends, the stain on the carpet where you spilled whine that one time..  
I couldn’t take it anymore so I turned around and walked away, I didn’t even bother to lock the door, who cares if all the things get stolen, none of us will return anyway.

I run down the road, tears streaming down my face.  
I had been dumped before but never like this, it had never been this painful, this devastating, I never imagined i could feel so alone.

I couldn’t imagen the person I loved to hurt me like this, how could it happened.  
Why did it happened..  
I kept on running even though my lungs burned, my legs felt heavy and the road was blurred because of my tears.  
What time is it? I don’t know, neither do i care.  
It is dark outside, i am lost but i don’t care.  
Even if i die right now, i wouldn’t care.  
The tears kept on falling and I sat down, my head between my knees not even trying to be quiet, I wanted to scream out loud, I wanted to destroy, to hurt.  
Just like you hurt me, the pain was too much, it started to get hard to breath, I looked up at the stars in the sky, and with a voice thick and drenched in sorrow I could only ask why.

 

Time skip 6 months later

 

 

Normal POV  
It was a nice day and the sun was shining while Marco made his way from the subway station.  
It was his day off so he decided to eat breakfast outside, or to be completely honest, his brothers had replaced his hair gel with glitter glue so he left the house pissed off and now he’s hungry.  
He’s eyebrows twitched in annoyance when he thought about it and he was still pissed when he walked inside the café.

“Hi what can I get you?” A black haired boy with freckles said.  
“umh..one black coffee and a chicken sandwich, yoi” Marco answered, he took a look around the café while he waited and was surprised when he found it almost empty.  
“I like your hair”  
Marco looked back at the boy with a questioning look, “Thank you?” he answered.  
The boy smirked in return and said “The glitter really suits you, it’s different I’ll give you that, but it works”.  
Marco felt his face heating up and stared with wide eyes, and didn’t know what to answer to that.  
“I’m Ace, Portgas D. Ace” the boy said and reached his hand out, “Uehh.. I’m Marco Phoenix Yoi”  
“Mind if I join you during my break? Sitting alone is pretty boring”  
Marco blinked a few times before he nodded slowly, he had to admit Ace was very cute, and that smile…  
“So.. about your hair..”  
Marco groaned and hid his face in his hands when he was reminded once again about his hair situation.  
“Actually, that, is my brothers doing. I completely forgot to wash it out before I left.. it looks so stupid, yoi!”

Ace started laughing and didn’t stop until tears ran down his face, “I’m soo sorry, but I love your brothers humor, I’m so sorry” he managed to say out after a while.  
After another couple of minutes he finally managed to stop laughing only to start again as soon as he saw Marcos tomato red face.  
“Could you PLEASE stop laughing at me, yoi?” Marco said with an annoyed tone.  
“Yes, yes I’m sorry heh” Ace said and smiled apologetically, “So Marco, what do you do, you work?”  
“Yes, I’m a part time bartender at the weekends, and in the weeks I work in my fathers company, and you? You look like you’re still in school, yoi”

“Im 20 years old you know, except my work here, I work as a waiter at the Baratie 4-5 nights a week.”  
“20? Really? How come you aren’t in college”?  
Ace almost rolled his eyes, but there was no way Marco could know.  
“I actually went to a… ‘special’ program set up by my gramps to be a police officer” Ace said and laughed at Marco’s surprised face.

Ace’s POV  
“so Marco, how old are you?”  
“Im 27, Yoi”  
“27 really? You look way younger, I thought you were in my age. So which bar do you work at?”  
“The black moby, my brother Is the owner, and it’s actually a really nice place, yoi you should come by sometime.” Marco answered and smiled charmingly which made my heart flutter.  
“Well maybe I will, mind if I take your number so I can come by when you work?” I said with a smirk, “Not at all, yoi, just text me when you’re coming”  
“Alright, well I better get back to work now. And again, love the hair”, I couldn’t help but smile when I saw the blush on his cheeks, “So cute” I thought and sent him a wink before I disappeared into the kitchen.

 

Marco’s POV  
As soon as I got home I walked into my room and locked the door, “What just happened”? I thought as I laid on top of my bed staring at the ceiling.

I imagined the boy I talked to this morning, “Ace..” i couldn’t help the small smile when I said his name and thought of his face splitting smile, seriously it was like the whole room got brighter every time he smiled.. my thoughts was interrupted by a loud nock on the door and I groaned in annoyance.  
“Who is it”?  
“It’s me, Tatch”  
“What do you want, yoi”?  
“ Pops wanted me to tell you that you don’t have to go to work tomorrow that’s all”  
“Wait…what? Wait for a moment, Yoi”  
I jumped out of the bed and opened the door, the moment the door opened something exploded in front of me making me fall to the floor with a surprised yelp, “Hurry Vista take the picture!” Tatch screamed.  
I noticed a light flash before me but couldn’t really place it through the surprise of what just happened.  
“Got it, RUN!”  
It took a few seconds before I registered what just happened, I raised a hand to my face meeting something soft and fluffy, I pulled it off and realized it was a feather, a pink feather.  
“Oh hell no..”  
“OI COME BACK HERE, YOI” I Screamed as I ran after them.

 

Normal POV (Time skip 2 weeks)  
“Oi Ace, stop daydreaming and start waiting tables”!  
Ace was abruptly pulled back to reality by the annoyed voice, he hadn’t contacted Marco once since their talk at the café but he still couldn’t stop thinking about him.  
“Sorry Sanji”!  
It’s not that he didn’t want to, but every time he was about to send a text he ended up deleting it again, what if Marco thought it was weird if he texted for no reason?  
He was still in deep thoughts when he reached the table to take the guests order, “Good evening, My name is Ace and I’ll be your waiter this evening can I take your order?” he said without looking up  
“Hi Ace, long time no see, yoi I’ll have the fish please”  
Ace’s head perked up and was met by the exact same person who had placed himself in his mind for the past two weeks smiling at him, he could feel his heart beating faster as he looked in his electrical blue eyes.  
“Marco? What are you doing here!” he asked in surprise.  
“I’m here with my brother yoi, he wanted to go here”  
Ace looked beside him and noticed a person in a kimono and geisha makeup who was smirking at him.  
“Oh uhh… right.. and what will you be having sir?” he asked the man in the kimono which smirk had grown wider as he noticed the blush now present on Ace’s cheeks.  
“I’ll have the chicken please” she said in an amused tone while glancing at Marco with a teasing smile.  
Marco on the other hand was still smiling at him and it took a few seconds before he remembered where he was and could mumble a weak “I’ll be out with your dinner soon” before he walked as fast as he could to get away from the two men at the table.  
Ace’s POV  
I watched as the males left the restaurant with an uneasy feeling in my stomach, i couldn’t place it and i sure as hell didn’t like it.  
When i had arrived with the males food i had noticed something in Marco’s eyes, something i didn’t noticed before. He looked sad and hurt, it made me want to comfort him and make the pain go away.  
I frowned and grabbed my phone to send a text, I paused a few seconds before I hit send.

Ace- “ Hi, are you ok? / Ace”  
Not until I ended my shift I got a reply,  
Marco- “Yeah, why do you ask that?”  
Ace- “You looked sad at the restaurant, just something in you eyes and I wanted to make sure you’re ok”  
Marco- “Thank you, but I’m ok I was just thinking about something.”  
Ace frowned and bit his lip while he thought, an idea coming to mind.  
Ace-“Hey, would you like to meet up?”  
After 10 minutes without an answer he started to regret the question, what if Marco didn’t want to meet him? He had no idea what the other male thought of him.  
He was still in deep thought when he’s mobile buzzed making him jump in the air, the answer on the other hand made his heart skip a beat and a smile tug his lips.

Marco- “I’d love to, name the time and place”  
Ace- “Tomorrow, the café I work at 12?”  
Marco- “I’ll be there”  
I sighed as i read his text, I hoped i could get some form of answer, I was wondering what, or who could have got Marco to look like that. It was like looking at a wounded animal, you could see it was in pain but it refused to admit it until it toppled over.  
When I quit my shift later that night I was still thinking of Marco, I just couldn’t get him out of my head at all this time.  
“I can’t wait until tomorrow” I thought smiling to my self.


End file.
